I want to see you again
by nesskirby7
Summary: Years after Eggman has taken over the Mobius, Sonic's son Flash the Hedgehog can't stand all of the suffering anymore and wants to do something about it. Little does he know that Sonic's friends have something that can help him. Reviews are always accepted, feel free to tell me what you thought about my story.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

**I'm back with a new fanfiction. Anyway this right here is the prologue that will lead up to the events of the main plot, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As the scarlet morning rose up for the new day, Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up from his good night's rest. "Ahh what a beautiful morning." Sonic says to himself as he stretches away his yawns and looks over to his still sleeping wife Amy Rose.

Sonic and Amy had been married for over a year now, and not long after their marriage they found out that Amy was pregnant with their son. "When their new son entered the world, Sonic and Amy decided to name him Flash, he was a tiny blue hedgehog with bangs and quills and emerald green eyes.

Sonic was really happy with his life, he had two people that meant the entire world to them and only wished for a safe environment for them.

Sonic decided to let Amy sleep for a little while longer until she was awoken by the loud cries of Flash from his room. "Mhm Sonic, what's wrong with Flash?" Amy asked half asleep. "You go back to sleep, i'll go check on him." Sonic replied. Sonic got up and went into the baby hedgehog's room where he was crying.

Sonic peered into the crib and saw the tiny blue hedgehog crying. Sonic picked him up and smelled him. "I'm glad you're not dirty." Sonic said to his son. Flash began to dry up his tears and giggle at the sight of his father looking at him.

"Aw, were you just scared?" Sonic asked teasingly. "Well don't you worry, papa's got ya." Sonic said to Flash's innocent face. All of the sudden Amy appeared out of nowhere in Flash's room. "Is he ok?" Amy asked as she unintentionally jumps Sonic. "Woah don't scare me like that." Sonic replied as Amy laughed. "Sorry." Amy apologized.

Sonic gave Flash over to Amy so she could feed him. In the meantime, Sonic went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for Amy and himself. "I wonder if Tails is still available for us to come over?" Sonic asked himself. "I'll call him in a minute." Sonic said as he flipped the pancakes over.

Sonic finished their breakfast just in time, Amy had just finished feeding Flash and put him down for a nap. "How is he?" Sonic asked. "Sleeping like a beautiful angel, we're very lucky to have him Sonic." Amy said as she sat down. "Yeah, you're right." Sonic replied as he began to eat his breakfast.

Once Sonic had finished eating he turned on his wrist communicator and called Tails. The communicator beeped until a tiny hologram of Tails's head appeared. "Hello." Tails said. "Tails, it's been a while." Sonic greeted.

"Oh, hey Sonic, yeah I guess it has been a while." Tails replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know we don't hang out much anymore, why don't Amy, Flash, and I come see you for a while and we can run around like we used to?" Sonic asked.

"That would be fun, we never did that ever since Flash was born." Tails replied. "Well ya know, times get busy." Sonic said to Tails. "How old is Flash now by the way?" Tails asked. "He's about two months old." Sonic replied.

"Ah, I see." Tails replied. "Well feel free to come over when you are able to." Tails replied. "Thanks buddy, i'll see you later." Sonic thanked. "Later." Tails said as he turned off his wrist communicator.

"Hey Amy, why don't you get Flash up so we can go to Tails's house?" Sonic asked. "Sure thing Sonic, just let me get ready first." Amy replied as she went to go take a shower. "Alright then, i'll get ready too." Sonic said as he began to get ready.

Sonic and Amy got themselves ready and awoke Flash from his nap. Flash was never one to cry when he was woken up so that was a relief on Amy. After all of these preparations, Sonic and Amy finally headed out the door to Tails's house.

On there way to Tails's house Flash began to cry again. "What's wrong sweetie?" Amy asked as she sniffed Flash. "Ugh, that's what's wrong." Amy said as she held Flash out to Sonic. "Here hold him real quick while I get out the diapers." Amy instructed.

"You're changing Flash out in the open?" Sonic yelled. "Well do you want him to stink and cry for the rest of the way to Tails's house?" Amy asked. "Fair enough." Sonic replied as he handed Flash back to Amy.

Amy began to change Flash when Sonic spotted something off in the distance. "What is that?" Sonic said as he squinted his eyes. Upon further look he noticed that it was Eggman coming over with an army of robots.

"Amy we need to get out of here now." Flash said as he pulled up Amy who wasn't done changing Flash yet. "Why is that?" Amy asked. "Look." Sonic pointed to Eggman and it horrified Amy. "Sonic let's get out of here now!" Amy yelled as she picked up Flash.

But it was too late. Eggman had already surrounded them and approached Sonic. "Ohohohoho, well if it isn't Sonic." Eggman said. "Nice to see you again Baldy Mcnosehair." Sonic replied in his smartass tone which caused Amy to facepalm herself.

"Don't call me that you little pest!" Eggman yelled as he slammed his fists on his control board. "Whatever, anyway what do you want?" Sonic asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Eggman asked. "I came here to kill you." Eggman said in reply to his own question.

Sonic looked at the robots slowly enclosing him, Amy, and Flash, and Amy was scared while she protected Flash with her life. "Tch, whatever." Sonic complained as he took out every single one of Eggman's robots in an instant.

"Why you little!" Eggman said as he began to fire jolts of lightning at Sonic. "Missed me." Sonic taunted as he dodged Eggman's lightning which only made him more angry. "You little!" Eggman yelled as he fired more shots of lightning missing Sonic everytime.

"When are you going to learn that you can't catch me?" Sonic asked. Eggman was furious and saw that Amy and Flash were left defenseless on the field. "You're right Sonic, I just can't catch you." Eggman admitted. "Well, looks like Egghead here is finally coming to terms with reality." Sonic boasted in victory.

"Eggman had an evil grin on his face and aimed at Amy and Flash. "But I can catch them." Eggman said as he fired the lightning straight at Amy and Flash.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Sonic had realized what a terrible mistake he had made. "I left them defenseless, and now they're going to die!" Sonic yelled in his head as he ran to Amy and Flash. At that moment Amy shut her eyes and all she heard was a painful scream.

When Amy opened her eyes, she looked down and saw a horrifying sight. Sonic was lying on the ground twitching and spazzing out with static discharge all over his body and trying to breath. "Sonic!" Amy yelled as Flash began to cry.

"I did it." Eggman said to himself in surprise. "I actually did it, I killed Sonic!" Eggman yelled in excitement. "You don't know that!" Amy yelled back in tears. "Oh but I did, you see he may be alive now, but not in the next few minutes, that shock had enough current to kill hedgehog ten times his size, he's lucky to still be hanging on like this." Eggman said.

Eggman fled away confident in his victory leaving Amy and Flash along with Sonic dying on the ground. "Amy…" Sonic seemed to calm down, but he was dying quickly. "Sonic don't go!" Amy cried with tears rushing down her face.

Sonic mustered all of the strength he had left to talk to Amy one last time. "Amy listen, it was my own fault for leaving you and Flash alone like that, I should have gotten you out of there as soon as possible, but I ignored you and this is what happens to me for ignoring you like that." Sonic said as he held his chest in pain.

Amy was crying and not sure what she should do. She needed to get Sonic help as quickly as possible, but she couldn't leave Flash behind, and she couldn't carry them both at the same time.

Sonic lifted his hand and talked to Amy one last time. "Amy, I love you and Flash, and no matter what happens don't ever lose hope, I have faith that my son will bring Eggman to justice one day." Sonic turned over to see his son crying and felt a tear rush down his face as his vision slowly faded.

"Flash, I won't be around to see you grow up into the handsome hedgehog I know you will be. I won't even know what you fully sound or look like, I won't get to see you do great things, I won't get to see you find your love and have children." Sonic's vision began to fade faster and Amy and Flash's cries began to get further away.

"Flash, Amy, I love you." And with those final words, Sonic died in Amy's arms.

"SOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

* * *

**And so this begins the events for chapter 1. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

The fog slowly covered what was once a beautiful overlook of the ocean into a dark and gray look of the mystic sea. "Why do I always come here if there's nothing to see anymore?" Flash asked himself. "Well I better get home, I don't want to get in anymore trouble with the robot security anymore." Flash said as he got up and ran home to his house.

It had been about eight years since Sonic was killed by the hands of Eggman. After Sonic was given a proper burial, Eggman began to take over the land. Everyone tried to fight back, but Eggman had grown stronger and more intelligent, until eventually people gave up on fighting. Everyone now had to work as slaves in Eggman's factories, and if you disobeyed, you were whipped near to death.

It was hard for Flash to grow up in this time, because he was Sonic's son, he was usually given beatings for no reason, and given long and harsh work in the generator room, running while having electricity being jolted through him constantly to try and keep the backup power going. Flash never did remember his father, nor did anybody talk about him that much anymore.

While Flash ran home, he looked and saw all of the industrial plantation in disgust and thought of what the land looked like before it was taken over. It was at that time that he began to wonder about his father. "I wish my dad was here, he would know what to do." Flash said to himself as he approached his mother's house and entered inside.

"Mom, i'm home!" Flash yelled. "Oh, welcome home sweetie." Amy, Flash's mom, turned around from the kitchen and went to hug little Flash. "Mom." Flash whined. "Sorry, i'm just glad to see that you're safe, you never know what that filthy no good son of a." "Mom i'm fine, really" Flash interrupted. "And look, the scar I got from the beating last week is already starting to heal." Flash showed the purple wound on his arm to his mother, which horrified her.

"Mom, I wanted to ask you something." Flash said. Amy was trying to catch her breath from Flash's wound and replied back. "Sure Flash, what is it?" "I was wondering if you could tell me about my dad?" Flash asked. Amy began to tremble in fear and was trying to hold back her tears. "Flash, sit down for a minute, i'll finish our supper and i'll tell you everything." Amy replied. Flash nodded and sat down on the chair and waited patiently for his supper to be done.

As Amy gave him his supper, she went on to tell Flash about all of the Adventures Sonic had. She told him about the time he saved the city from a giant water monster, how he stopped an ark from crashing into the earth, even how he transformed into a werehog. "Wow, dad was awesome!" Flash said in amazement. "I know, anyway after a while your dad decided to settle down in life, so he married me and we had you." As Amy finished her story she began to tear up.

Flash banged his fist on the table in anger and stood up from his chair. "I've made up my mind, I don't want people to suffer like this anymore, i'm going to take down Eggman just like my dad did."

Amy quickly grabbed Flash and dragged him to his room. "Mom, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset." Flash apologized. "Flash, stay in your room for a minute, i'll be right back." Amy then locked Flash's door and left him alone. "What was that all about?" Flash asked himself as he patiently waited for his mom to return.

Amy went downstairs and looked out the windows. "Nobody seems to be in sight right now." Amy said as she scanned the sunsetting area as the barren land got darker with each passing moment. Amy then locked all of the doors and shut all of the blinds, completely cutting off all chances of people being able to figure out what was going on inside.

"What's taking her so long?" Flash asked as he sat on his bed. Flash looked at the family photo on his side table and saw a the photo of Sonic, Amy, and a baby version of himself. They all looked very happy in the photo.

Just then Amy came in the room locking and barricading the door. "Mom, what's going on?" Flash asked. "Hold on a second Flash, there's something I have to show you." Amy went tearing through Flash's closet as she pulled out a small little box that was hidden under the carpet.

"Flash, I think it's time you knew about this." Amy said as she opened the box and pulled out what looked like a purple gem. "Wait, is that?" "Yes Flash, it's a chaos emerald." Amy replied.

This shocked Flash. He thought that Eggman had already had all of the chaos emeralds, but apparently, Amy had kept one hiding for eight years. "Flash, listen to me." Amy instructed. "I want you to go over to Tails's house, tell him about the chaos emerald and he'll explain everything else from there on out." Amy explained.

"I understand mom." Flash replied. Amy hid the chaos emerald back in it's original hiding spot and gave Flash a black jacket. "The police robots will mainly be patrolling the central area, but you need to be absolutely careful, and whatever you do, do not mention the chaos emerald to anybody but me or Tails." Amy instructed.

"Alright mom, i'll be careful." Flash replied. Amy opened the door and scanned the house area, she went downstairs first to check outside real quick, no one was outside currently, and the only light was from the factories in the distance.

"Now listen Flash, after Tails is done explaining to you what we need to tell you, come back here immediately, do you understand?" Amy asked. "Yes mom, I understand." Flash replied. "Alright then." Amy said as she checked the back windows for anybody before she let Flash out the back door.

"It's safest through the woods, but don't run too fast or else they may catch you." Amy said as she opened the door. "Now go Flash." Flash immediately ran out the door and headed straight for Tails's house.

* * *

**Find out what it is that Tails has for Flash next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

Flash quickly, but stealthily, ran over to Tails's house. As he approached the door he looked around to see if anyone had been following him. "Alright, nobody is around." Flash said as he knocked on Tails's door.

"Just a second." Tails shouted from inside. Flash tapped his foot impatiently, for he knew that he would eventually get caught if he stayed out for much longer. About a minute later Tails had opened the door. "Hi Flash." Tails greeted. "Hi Uncle Tails." Flash replied. "May I come in?" Flash asked.

Tails looked around for a minute and then he invited Flash into his house. "Sure, come on in." Tails replied. As Flash walked into Tails's house, he noticed all of the construction and mechanical work he was doing. You see, Tails wasn't allowed to do any mechanical work for anybody but Eggman, but he did find time to do his own little projects in secret.

"So what brings you here at this time of night?" Tails asked. "Well, my mom sent me here." Flash replied which caused Tails to raise an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Tails asked.

"She wanted me to tell you that I know about the chaos emerald she had now." Flash replied. Tails was shocked to hear this news and began to lock all of the doors and shut all of the blinds to the windows. "Everybody seems to be doing that now." Flash thought to himself.

When Tails was done, he went into the living room and opened his basement door that was hidden inside his fireplace. "Flash, I want you to follow me down here." Tails then jumped into the secret hole and fell down with Flash following behind.

When they landed they began to trek across a long tunnel, it was then that Tails explained everything.

"Flash, do you know the power that the chaos emeralds hold?" Tails asked. "Well, they have the ability to give anything energy and power." Flash replied. "True, but that's not all." Tails replied. "Chaos emeralds can manipulate time and space, nobody is sure who or what created them, but it's definitely a force to be reckoned with."

After a while they finally arrived to a stone door. "So why are you telling me this?" Flash asked. "The answer is behind this door." Tails replied as he pushed the stone door open to reveal a giant mechanism

"So what is is?" Flash asked. "It's a time machine." Tails replied. "A time machine?" Flash replied in shock. "Yes, I built this a long time ago to save a friend of mind, but there is a huge flaw with it." Tails said. "What's the flaw?" Flash asked.

"Well it's not so much a flaw as it is a missing piece, two missing pieces actually." Tails replied. "What are they?" Flash asked. "Well first we need a chaos emerald, and that seems easy enough considering we have one, but there's the other problem, we need somebody who can control the chaos emeralds to activate it the function of warping through dimensions, the machine is mainly to help go to a specific time." Tails explained.

"So wait, where do we find someone who can control the chaos emeralds?" Flash asked. Tails looked at Flash and put his hands on his shoulders as he bent down. "I guess your mom never really told you this, but you have the ability to control the chaos emeralds." Tails replied.

"Wait, me?" Flash asked. Tails nodded. "Yes, your dad was able to control the chaos emeralds, so when you were born, we quickly found out that you can too." Tails replied. Flash still looked confused. "But what are we even going to do with this." Flash asked.

"We're going to send you back in time to save your dad from being killed by Eggman and erasing this future." Flash stepped back in fear. "Wait, I don't fully understand this." Flash said in fear. "I know it's hard on you Flash, and I don't want to put you through all of this pressure, but Amy and I agreed that we would only do it when we felt you were ready." Tails replied.

Flash then remembered what he said at his mom's house. "I'm going to defeat Eggman." Flash said to himself. "I guess when she heard that she must've thought I was ready." Flash said to himself. "Alright Tails, i'll do it." Flash said with determination.

"Alright, but let me give you a warning Flash." Tails said as he looked in Flash's eyes. "You're only going back to stop Eggman from killing Sonic, any other event you do could cause something to change in the future." Tails instructed.

"Alright Uncle Tails, I understand." Flash replied. "And Flash, one more thing." Tails said as Flash stopped himself and turned around to look at Tails. "Yes?" Flash asked. "If you die without saving Sonic's life, there's no telling what could happen, however if you were to die but you saved his life, it wouldn't matter." Tails replied.

"Why is that?" Flash asked. "If you were to stop Eggman from killing Sonic and you lived, you erased this future and you would disappear." This scared Flash for a minute but then he realized that he would still live on a better life, with his dad. "Alright I understand Uncle Tails, i'll be right back with the chaos emerald." Flash said as he ran through the corridor.

As Flash left the house, he put on his black coat and saw a bunch of police robots heading towards his mom's house. "Oh no!" Flash said to himself as he ran for his home.

Fear began to take effect over him, as Flash began to feel the worst. "Had they found out about the chaos emerald?" Flash asked himself. As Flash got to his house, he saw all of the flashing lights and robot's surrounding his house.

Flash listened to the robots conversation to see what was going on. "Still no reports on the kid?" "No, no one has been able to find him yet, right now though Eggman is doing everything he can to get information out of the pink hedgehog about the seventh chaos emerald."

This sent Flash into a rage as he began to spindash and homing attack the robots. It's Flash, capture him!" The robot ordered. but they were too slow, Flash managed to make scrap metal out of every single one of them. As he destroyed the last robot, he entered his house to see Eggman beating Amy with an electric whip.

* * *

**How will Flash get out of this one? Find out next chapter! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

Flash had broke through the door and saw his mother being beaten with an electric whip from Eggman. "Mom!" Flash shouted. Eggman turned around to see the angry little hedgehog taking a fighting stance.

"Well well, if it isn't the little pest." Eggman smirked. "Shut your mouth Egghead and get away from my mother!" Flash shouted. "How dare you talk to me like that!" Eggman yelled as he attempted to whip Flash. Flash quickly dodged out of the way and homing attacked Eggman in the stomach.

"Ow, why you little." Flash quickly picked up Amy and began to run out. "Flash, stop." Amy said to Flash. "Mom if we don't get out of here, then we'll die." Flash replied scared. "Flash, listen to me, get the chaos emerald and head over to Tails's house, Eggman surprise attacked me, so I immediately lost the strength to fight, but I need you to get over there now." Amy instructed.

"But mom, you're hurt, I can't just leave you." Flash replied. "Flash, you have to leave me, don't worry, if Tails told you everything then I should be fine, I know you can do it Flash, I love you sweetheart." Amy's eyes closed, she was currently unconscious.

Anger filled Flash's soul as he saw Eggman recovering. "Ugh, that really hurt." Stay down you monster!" Flash began to repeatedly homing attack and spindash Eggman until he coughed up blood. Once Flash delivered the final blow, Eggman was knocked out, at that point Flash ran upstairs.

Flash ran into his room and began tearing through his closet looking for the chaos emerald. "Come on, where is it?" Flash asked in fear and panic. "Here it is!" Flash said in relief as he pulled out the box and took the chaos emerald.

"Alright now I just need to hurry back to Tails." Flash said as he ran out. While Flash was running, he felt a strange feeling inside of him, he felt faster and more powerful. "Is this the power of the chaos emerald?" Flash asked himself. But he wouldn't have much time to think, as he approached Tails's house, it was surrounded by Eggman's robots with Tails fighting off each one of them with his plasma blaster.

"Uncle Tails!" Flash shouted as he began to homing attack robots one by one until each one was destroyed. "Wow, that is the power of the chaos emerald." Flash thought. Flash quickly ran over to Tails who was wounded in the fight. "Uncle Tails!" Flash shouted as he ran over to him.

"I'm alright, just go!" Tails shouted as he covered the huge wound in his chest and stomach. "Flash listen, in order to activate the machine, you must set the chaos emerald in the slot by the machine, then enter the date March 14, 2007, and once you step into the time machine, you must use your chaos energy to activate it."

Tails let go of his wounds and lied on the ground. "I'm sure you figured out how to use your chaos energy, you are Sonic's son after all." Tails chuckled before he closed his eyes slowly dying. "Uncle Tails!" Flash shouted as he began to cry.

Not to far off in the distance a bunch of robots were coming into view. Flash knew he had to get to the time machine as fast as possible so he went inside Tails's house and went through the secret fireplace.

As Flash ran through the corridor, he began to think about everything that has happened in the last few hours. "Eggman said that he knew she had the chaos emerald, but how did he find out?" Flash asked himself. "Maybe if I didn't attack him so much I could have found out, but I couldn't take that chance, maybe that it's best that I don't find out all of these answers." Flash said to himself.

Minutes felt like hours as Flash kept on running through the corridor until he found himself standing in front of the stone door. "Finally, i've arrived." Flash said to himself as he looked at the chaos emerald in his hand. Flash looked around the area to make sure he was alone. After making sure that he was alone, Flash went inside the time traveling chamber.

Once Flash went inside, he barricaded the door with a spare chair he found in the back. "That oughta hold them until I get back in time." Flash said as he began to prepare himself for the time travel.

Flash inserted the chaos emerald into a little slot to power the machine. Once the machine was powered up he began to set the date, but there was a big problem, he forgot the exact date. "What was it that Uncle Tails told me to set it too?" Flash asked himself. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud banging on the door.

"Gah, i'm out of time, uh maybe it was March 14, 2006?" Flash didn't have time to think it through, he entered the date and stepped into the time machine. Once he stepped inside, he began to use the chaos energy to fully activate it.

As the machine was about ready to activate a band of robots busted open the door. "No, they can't take me now!" Flash yelled as a bright light engulfed him.

…

After a while, Flash suddenly woke up on what the ground. "Ugh, did it work?" Flash asked as his senses were still dull and he rubbed his head. Once vision returned to Flash's eyes, it astounded him.

"Wow, Mobius looks beautiful!" Flash said as he admired the greenery and floral beauty around him. Flash began to run around and look at how much Mobius was a beautiful sight before Eggman had taken over. "This place is beautiful." Flash said to himself as he overlooked the beach he had always overlooked after his slavery work.

All of the sudden Flash saw a blue blur blaze on by him. "Woah, was that my dad?" Flash asked. Flash began to run after him and try to get his attention. "Hey Da-Sonic!" Flash yelled. Sonic stopped and saw the small hedgehog run towards him.

Sonic was amazed at how the hedgehog could keep up with his speed. "Wow, where'd ya learn to run that fast?" Sonic asked. "Flash thought about how to answer this but he didn't want to affect anything that could jeopardize his existence. "Uh, I don't know, I guess I just had it in me." Flash replied.

"Well that's awesome, what's your name kiddo?" Sonic asked. "It's Flash...Ah!" Flash covered his mouth, he just told his dad his own name. "Flash huh, that's a pretty cool name." Sonic replied.

Flash was confused and relieved at that moment, he hadn't recognized him, but why? "Say, do you have any kids?" Flash asked. Sonic gave him a weird look. "Can't say I have." Sonic replied.

Flash gasped in shock. "Oh no, I sent myself too far back in time!"

* * *

**Well what's gonna happen now? Find out next chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

Flash's heart began to race faster than he could run. "I sent myself back to far, this is horrible." Flash thought to himself in worry. "Hey Flash, you alright?" Sonic asked. Sonic saw the worried look on Flash's face and was a little concerned.

"Wait, maybe this isn't so bad, I could still take down Eggman, but I need to make sure Sonic stays safe and that he doesn't find out my true identity." Flash thought to himself. "Say, do you know a Dr. Eggman?" Flash asked Sonic.

"What you mean Egghead?" "Yeah I know him, but it's probably best that you don't go looking for trouble little guy." Sonic replied. "He's not going to tell me anymore, should I tell him what's going to happen to him?" Flash asked himself. "If so how would I prove it?"

"Well if that's all you need then I gotta go, always gotta keep moving." Sonic said to Flash as he began to run off. "Wait Sonic!" Flash yelled causing Sonic to stop in his tracks. "Yeah, is there something else?" Sonic asked.

"I guess I have no choice, i'll have to tell him as much as I can." Flash said to himself. "Sonic, we need to go to your house for a minute, it's a long story." Sonic looked into Flash's eyes and could tell that it was something serious. "I guess this kid has something important to say, come to think of if, he looks kinda familiar." Sonic said to himself.

"Alright let's go, i'll lead ya to my place." Sonic said as he ran off with Flash following behind. "Now that I get a closer look, something does seem familiar about him, he can run about the same speed as me." Sonic thought to himself as he approached his house. "Maybe he'll explain it once we go inside."

When Sonic went inside his house, Flash had a sense of comfort of being in his own home from the past. Flash and Sonic sat on the couch and began to discuss the details. "So tell me Flash, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sonic asked.

"Well I hope you're ready to believe me, because truth is i'm not from this time period." Flash said. "Oh no I believe you." Sonic replied. "Wait, what?" Flash said in shock. "Trust me, i've delt so much with time travel that it's nothing new to me." Sonic replied. "Wow that was easier than I thought." Flash said to himself.

"Well you may not like this part, where I come from, Mobius has been taken over by Eggman, and he killed you!" Flash exclaimed. "Wait, I was killed by Eggman?" Sonic began to chuckle a little. "It's not funny Sonic!" Flash yelled.

"Then tell me, why would I be stupid enough to be killed by Eggman?" Sonic asked. Flash gulped, he was backed up into a corner. "Now what do I tell him?" Flash began to think of how he could word this without fully giving it away.

"Well, you died trying to protect somebody." Flash replied. "Really, who was it?" Sonic asked. Flash wasn't entirely sure what to say now, could he just refuse to answer, or should he tell him? Just at that moment a saving grace came in to distract him.

"Sonic!" Amy ran inside Sonic's house and jumped on top of him. "Ugh, I should have locked the door." Sonic groaned in pain. "Oh my darling Sonic, you're not getting away from me this time. Amy said hugging Sonic tightly. "It's mom!" Flash said in his head. "Wow, she looked beautiful when she was younger."

Amy saw Flash sitting on the other couch and quickly let go of Sonic. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you had someone here." Amy apologized. "Sorry about that, Amy likes to do that to me a lot." Sonic apologized. "Anyway's Amy, this is Flash." Sonic introduced. "Nice to meet you Flash." Amy said politely.

Flash realized that he could use this opportunity to learn about their current standing as a couple so that he didn't have to risk his existence. "Say, are you guys dating?" Flash asked. Sonic began to blush bright red and Amy began to hug him tightly. "Of course we are, me and my darling Sonic love eachother so much, although Sonic is pretty shy about it."

Flash saw the look on Sonic's face, it was a look of uncertainty. "Maybe dad isn't fully ready to accept the fact that one day they will be married and they'll have me, regardless I learned there current standing, there's no need for me to tell them that i'm there son." Flash thought.

"So who is this kid, and why does he look like you?" Amy asked. This sent a chill down Flash's spine. "What if they figure it out on their own and freak out!" Flash thought in fear. "Oh, he's a kid from the future who says i'm gonna die." Sonic replied casually. "Well that was very blunt." Flash thought to himself.

"You're going to what?" Amy yelled in fear. "Don't worry Amy, I won't die." Sonic replied. "Not unless we act now." Flash replied. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. "This is why I came back in the first place, to kill Eggman." Flash said to Sonic and Amy.

"Wait, so you're going to kill Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Well if only somebody would tell me where he is?" Flash replied. Sonic and Amy looked down at the floor. "Well there's the problem, we don't know where he is." Sonic replied. "What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"Nobody has seen him for months, it's like he just disappeared." Amy explained to Flash. Flash began to get really nervous. "What am I going to do?" Flash asked himself. "Wait, I know somebody that could help us." Sonic said to Flash. "Really, who?" Flash asked. "My good friend Tails." Sonic said as he opened his wrist communicator.

"Of course, Uncle Tails." Flash thought, "he surely has something that can track down Eggman." About a few minutes after contacting each other, Tails walked in through the door. "I'm here." Tails said as he entered. "Welcome Tails." Sonic greeted.

Tails turned over to Flash and looked at him in confusion. "Who is this?" Tails asked. Sonic began to explain everything about how Flash was from the future and how he would die if they didn't take out Eggman. "That does sound like a bad situation." Tails replied.

"So can you help us?" Flash asked. Tails was lost in thought for a minute. "I think I have an idea, Sonic you still have the six chaos emeralds?" Tails asked. "Yeah, why?" Sonic asked. "Now this is only a theory, but if Eggman has the other chaos emerald, then we can use my chaos radar on the X tornado to track down where it is." Tails explained.

"That's a brilliant idea Tails." Sonic said with gratitude which caused Tails to blush. "Aw don't mention it." Tails replied. "Ok Flash, you go get the X tornado with Tails, Amy and I will stay here and get ready for battle. Sonic instructed. "Alright Sonic." Flash replied as he went out the door with Tails. "I will defeat Eggman, for your sake."

* * *

**Well let's all hope that they can even find Eggman in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

On there way to Tails's house, Tails and Flash began to have a discussion about what it was like in the future. "So who was it that sent you back in time anyway?" Tails asked. "No one other than you Tails." Flash replied.

"So I built a time machine in the future, that's awesome!" Tails yelled in excitement. "Yeah, you sent me back in time to undo the mess that Eggman made." Flash said to Tails. "Wow, how did Sonic die anyway?" Tails asked. "Everyone wants to know this question." Flash whined in his head.

"Well I don't know the details, but supposedly Sonic died protecting somebody he loved." Flash explained. "Well that would be the only rational way I could see Sonic getting axed by Eggman." Tails said in deep thought. "But still, I don't think Sonic would die that easily." Tails was thinking some more.

"You know, Sonic and I go way back." Tails said to Flash. "Really, how so?" Flash asked. "Well it's a bit of a long story, but as you may know me in the future I like to fix things." Tails said as he began to explain how he met Sonic.

"All of the other kids would make fun of me and break my creations for fun, I was alone and had no friends." "But one day I came across Sonic, it seemed like he was looking for something, so I followed him, when I got to where I thought he was I saw a giant airplane sitting on the seashore, I couldn't help but tinker with it." Tails chuckled.

"Anyway, when Sonic came back I told him I made the engine to the plane run faster, and I painted the plane blue, he of course loved it, and from there on Sonic and I were best friends who were always there for each other." Tails finished. "Sorry, I hope I didn't bore ya. Tails apologized.

"Aw no need to apologize Tails, after all I know that you and dad were always best friends, ah!" Flash quickly covered his mouth and Tails turned to Flash in shock. "Wait what?" Tails asked. "Me and my big mouth." Flash thought in anger.

"Did you just call Sonic dad?" Flash asked. Flash sighed, he knew that the truth was out and he couldn't keep it from Tails any longer. "Yes, I called Sonic dad because he is my dad." Flash replied. "Well that makes sense, but why didn't you tell him?" Tails asked. "Because, I don't want to alter my own existence in anyway what if I tell him and he gets scared and decides not to have me?" Flash asked.

Tails stopped and bent down to Flash. "Listen Flash, I know Sonic, he's a nice guy, if anything, he'd be thrilled to know about you so that way he can make sure he has you one day." Tails explained. "You really think so?" Flash asked. "I'm positive, now once we get the X tornado we will go back to Sonic's house and tell him your true identity." Tails said to Flash.

Flash's fears slowly faded away. "Maybe i'm benefiting my existence by telling him." Flash thought to himself. "By the way, who's your mom?" Tails asked. "Isn't it obvious, it's Amy." Tails stopped dead in his tracks and had a strange look on his face. "Tails is there something wrong?" Flash asked.

Tails snapped out of the daze and looked at Flash. "Oh, it's nothing." Tails replied. "We'll just have to make sure that Sonic doesn't know that it's Amy." Tails said to himself. "He may not take it to keen.

Once Flash and Tails arrived at Tails's house Tails went inside for a few minutes, in that time Flash waited outside excited about how his dad would feel when he finds out that he has a son. When Tails finally flew out of the house with his X tornado Flash followed him back to his house to tell Sonic the news.

Once Flash and Tails arrived at Sonic's house they saw Sonic and Tails waiting to greet them. "Well it took ya long enough." Sonic said to them. "Well sorry for having a good time." Tails replied. Everybody laughed.

"Anyways, Amy I need you for a minute." Tails said to Amy. "Why?" Flash and Amy asked. Tails quickly ran through his mind trying to come up with an answer. "Well I need you to help me do some maintenance checks on the X tornado. Tails replied. "Oh, alright." Amy said as she went to help Tails.

"Um Sonic, there is something we need to talk about." Flash said as he went inside with Sonic. "Sure what is it buddy?" Sonic asked. "Well um, how do I put this?" Flash asked as he twiddled his fingers. "Well remember when I asked you if you had any children when we first met?" Flash asked.

"Yeah I remember." Sonic replied. "Why, did Eggman kill my children in the future too?" Sonic asked. "Well no, you see I." Flash's explanation was interrupted by a loud scream. "Amy!" Sonic shouted. Sorry but can you finish telling me later?" Sonic asked as he ran out the door. "Sure, let's go find out what's going on." Flash replied.

When Sonic and Flash got out the door they noticed Tails knocked out on the ground. "Tails what happened?" Sonic asked. But Sonic's question was about to be answered, for when Sonic and Tails looked up they saw Amy being held in the claws of a machine, and there was a fat man operating the machine.

"Oh ho ho." It's nice to see you boys again." "Eggman!" Flash and Sonic shouted.

* * *

**What's going to happen now? Find out next chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Take care.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega**

* * *

"Eggman!" Sonic and Flash shouted in unison. Eggman lowered his machine so he could talk to the two hedgehogs. "Let her go!" Sonic yelled. "Ohohoho, that's cute, the hero is worried about his girlfriend." Eggman laughed as he tightened the grip of the claw causing Amy to struggle to even breath.

"Let her go!" Sonic yelled as he homing attacked the machine, but ultimately the attack failed and Sonic was knocked back. "Ugh, what happened?" "Why didn't it work." Sonic asked. Flash looked at the machine and noticed something familiar about it.

"That's the machine that Eggman used in the future, not only that but on further inspection he seems to be really wounded." Then it suddenly hit Flash. "No, could it be?" Flash asked as he inspected Eggman's wounds closer.

Eggman turned to Flash and gave him an evil glare. "Oh ho ho, did you think I forgot about you Flash?" Eggman asked which confirmed Flash's suspicions. "How did he know you Flash?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, this is not the same Eggman from your time period, this is the Eggman from my time period, the one that killed you!" Flash screamed.

"Oh ho ho, you're correct my boy." Eggman said to Flash. "After all, I should thank properly thank you for the beating you gave me!" Eggman said as he fired lasers at Flash. Flash began to dodge the lasers as fast as he could.

"Sonic, free Amy and get her to safety!" Flash instructed. "Leave Eggman to me." Flash said to Sonic. "Right, got it." Flash and Sonic began to repeatedly homing attack Eggman's robot, but ultimately failed due to the shield protecting Eggman.

"How are we going to get through that shield?" Sonic asked. Flash began to think while dodging Eggman's attacks until he felt something in his quills. "Huh, what is that?" Flash pulled out a chaos emerald from his head. "Huh, I guess it came with me, Sonic catch!" Flash threw the chaos emerald at Sonic to power him up. "Thanks buddy." Sonic replied as the chaos emeralds power welled up within him.

The power from the chaos emerald gave Sonic enough strength to penetrate the shield and break the claw that was holding Amy captive. Sonic carried Amy bridal style inside the house while Flash tried to hold off for them.

"Tell me Eggman, how'd you get back in time?" Flash asked in anger. "You think your buddy Tails was the only one with a time machine?" Eggman replied in boast. "But mine was more superior than his, I didn't need a chaos emerald user to send me back, I could just do it myself with the six chaos emeralds I have.

Eggman pulled out the six chaos emeralds and showed them off to Flash. "See, you'll never win against me as long as I have these.

At that moment, Flash knew what he had to do, he had never done this before but it was his only hope. "Bad idea." Flash said as he summoned all 7 chaos emeralds to his side and began to change into his super form.

At that moment, Tails woke up from being unconscious and Sonic went outside to see what was going on. "Hey what happened to the chaos emer-oh." Sonic looked up and saw the glowing gold hedgehog ready to strike down Eggman.

"Oh crud." Eggman said as he knew what was coming to him. "Eggman, i'm going to finish what I started!" Flash said in rage as he blindingly ran right through Eggman's mech. "Woah, he can do that?" Sonic said in aw. "Sonic there's something you need to know." Tails said to Sonic.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. "Flash is your." But Tails's sentence was interrupted by a loud explosion followed by Eggman and Flash falling from the sky. "Flash!" Sonic yelled as he jumped up and caught him. "Ugh, don't worry i'm fine." Flash replied.

Once Sonic landed he set Flash onto the ground and saw Eggman plummet to the surface. "This must've been your first time going into your super form." Sonic said to Flash. "How'd ya know?" Flash asked. "Because you couldn't stay in it for very long." Sonic replied. "Well now that Eggman's down, I can count on my dad here to teach me."

Sonic was struck still for a moment. "Wait, did you say?" "Sonic!" Amy ran out and hugged Sonic from behind. "Oh i'm glad you're safe!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic. Amy noticed to look on Sonic's face and let go of Sonic, she could tell something was up. "Sonic what's wrong?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked over at Flash. "Flash just called me dad." Sonic replied. Amy gasped. "Wait, so Flash is your son from the future, well that would explain his speed and super capabilities." It wasn't long till Amy figured out the other half of the truth.

"Then that means i'm the mother!" Amy yelled in joy which startled Tails for a moment. "Great she figured it out, well Sonic does seem to be taking it pretty well, maybe Flash should confirm the truth." Tails thought to himself.

Flash turned and looked at his young parents. "Mom, Dad, it was great to see you, and now that this is over I can't wait to be with you aga." Flash didn't finish his sentence, time seemed to move still for a moment as a bullet wound went through Flash's chest and he fell to the ground.

"Flash!" Amy yelled as she ran over to Flash. Sonic saw Eggman on the ground holding a gun in his hand. "Dang it, I missed." Eggman said out of breath. "And that's the last firearm you'll ever use." Sonic said in calm anger and spindashed right towards Eggman's head.

Sonic began to homing attack and spindash Eggman over and over while Tails and Amy tried to help Flash who was dying. "What do we do?" Amy asked Tails in fear. "The wound seems to have teared some of his lung tissue, there's no way we can save him." Tails said to Amy as he began to cry. "NOOOOO!" Amy shouted as tears ran down her face like a waterfall.

Sonic continued to attack Eggman till his last dying breath, and with one final homing attack to his back, he had successfully killed Eggman. "May you never harm anyone again." After Sonic was done he ran over to his son who was on his last dying breath.

"How is Flash?" Sonic asked. Sonic saw Tails and Amy crying while he saw the wounded hedgehog on the ground bleeding and struggling to breath. "Mom, Dad, i'm scared." Flash uttered. "Don't be scared Flash, it'll be ok." Sonic pulled out went and got a chaos emerald from the field and returned to help heal Flash.

Sonic sniffed and began to try and heal Flash's wounds. "It'll be ok, I promise." Sonic said to comfort his son as he tried to hold back his tears. "Dad, that was the Eggman from the future, look out for the Eggman from your time." And with those words, Flash died.

"Flash, Flash, Flash!" Sonic yelled as he began to cry. "No, I wasn't fast enough, had I treated him immediately I could have saved his life, but no I let my anger get in the way and now he's dead!" Sonic yelled as he began to cry.

At that moment Flash's body began to glow and start to fade away. "What's going on?" Tails asked. "I don't know!" Amy yelled as Flash's body began to fade away. "Flash wait!" Sonic yelled. But it was too late, Flash's body had faded away from existence.

"What happened?" Amy asked. "Something must have happened to alter his existence, maybe by today's events we erased his future." Tails said to Amy. "But how did we erase his future?" Sonic asked. "That wasn't the Eggman from our time!" Sonic yelled.

"But, what if future Eggman's presence did something to alter the current Eggman's presence?" Tails asked. Sonic and Amy dried up there tears and shrugged. "This may be a theory, but if Future Eggman's presence erased the existence of current Eggman, then by killing Future Eggman, we've locked him in our time period, thus erasing both Eggman's. Tails concluded.

"But what about Flash?" Sonic asked. "Don't worry, Flash doesn't exist yet, so it's unlikely that he did anything to harm himself currently." Tails replied. Sonic and Amy stood up and looked at the sky. "It's sad I know, but that won't be the last time we see him." Sonic said as he looked at Amy. "We'll see him soon." Amy said as she rested her head on Sonic's shoulders.

* * *

**Look out for the last chapter later on today. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you liked about it, and I hope you enjoy the finale of this story. Take care.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, all rights and reservations go to Sega.**

* * *

6 years have passed since Eggman's falling and the eradicating of Flash's future. We find Sonic running across the plains of Mobius being his normal self. "He's never going to catch up to me, and the goal ring is just a few miles away." Sonic said to himself in victory.

As the goal ring came into view Sonic saw a tiny blue hedgehog standing by the goal ring. "What, he beat me?" Sonic said in shock. "Guess you're getting slower old guy." The kid hedgehog boasted as Sonic laughed. "Yeah Flash I guess I am." Sonic replied as he came up to the goal ring and gave Flash a noogie.

"Dad stop." Flash said playfully as he tried to pull away from his dad. "But you beat me in the race, so i'm just rewarding you." Sonic replied. "Ok dad, you win this one." Flash said as he began to run with his dad.

"I can't believe Flash just turned 5 years old last month and he's already faster than me, I guess it's time I taught him about the chaos emeralds, but i'll do it tomorrow, for now I think i'll just spend the rest of the day with Flash." Sonic thought to himself as he looked at Flash and saw the innocence in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're happy now Flash, and I wouldn't want anything to change that." Sonic thought to himself. "Dad look, it's Uncle Tails!" Flash pointed up to the sky to show Sonic that Tails was following them in the X tornado. "Sonic, Flash!" Tails shouted.

Tails lowered the X tornado to Talk with Sonic and Flash. "Yo Tails, long time no see." Sonic greeted. "Sonic, you always say that, we meet just last week." Tails said to Sonic as Flash laughed. "Well ya know me." Sonic said to Tails. "Say, are you guys hungry?" Tails asked. "Yeah i'm hungry!" Flash replied excitingly.

"Why not, I could go for something to eat, where did you have in mind?" Sonic asked. "Only the Chili Dog Palace." Tails replied as he held up coupons for the restaurant. "Oh boy!" Flash jumped up and down in excitement. "Chili dogs are my favorite!" Flash exclaimed. Tails looked at Sonic and exchanged smiles at each other. "Yup, he's your son." Tails said to Sonic.

After they went and got their chili dogs they began to race back home. "Race ya home dad." Flash said as he bolted out the door and ran home. "Oh head starting now are we?" Sonic said as he ran home. "See you guys later!" Tails shouted. "See ya Tails." Sonic yelled back.

Once Flash reached his house he tagged the door waiting for his dad to catch up. "Not again!" Sonic playfully whined trying to make Flash's ego show. "That's right, I win!" Flash boasted as they went in the door. "Where have you two been?" Amy said sternly waiting in the kitchen.

"Mom!" Flash said startled. "Amy, i'm sorry, I didn't know it was that late." Sonic apologized. "But look, we got you food." Sonic said holding out the bag of chili dogs. Amy just tapped her foot and looked angry at them. "Well I guess i'll just have to put your supper up for tomorrow." Amy said as she pointed at the table full of food.

Sonic and Flash hanged there heads in shame. "Sorry mom." Flash apologized as he went up to his room. "Amy i'm sorry, it was my fault really." Sonic apologized. "Sonic you can't keep spoiling him like this just because he can run as fast as you." Amy scolded.

"Well then you're probably not going to like what I wanted to ask you." Sonic said as he rubbed his head. "What?" Amy asked. "i was wanting to take Flash with me to Angel island to do some training with the chaos emeralds." Sonic replied.

Amy turned away and grabbed her left arm with her right hand. "Sonic, can we talk about this upstairs?" Amy asked. Sonic could tell that she was a little upset and decided to follow her upstairs.

Once they got upstairs Amy locked the door and Sonic sat on the bed. "Sonic, how long would it take?" Amy asked. "I don't know, it could take him a few days or it could take him months." Sonic replied. "Sonic, I don't want you guys to be gone for long, I get worried that something will happen to you." Amy said as she began to cry.

Sonic got up from the bed and hugged Amy. "Amy, the reason i'm doing this is so he can use his super form properly so that something like that never happens again." Sonic explained. "But what about you, what if something happens to you?" Amy asked.

Sonic kissed Amy for a while and never let go. Once Sonic broke apart the kiss he gazed into Amy's eyes and spoke. "I promise you, I will never leave you or Flash." Sonic said in sincerity. "I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you two behind, especially now since Flash knows me more than he apparently did." Sonic said.

Amy opened the door and began to head out. "I'm going to put up the food, you two better come and visit me every week." Amy said to Sonic. "Don't worry, we will." Sonic replied. As Amy left the room Sonic quickly fell asleep on the bed, and had a good nights sleep.

Later the next morning.

"Dad, where are we going?" Flash asked. "Were going on a little trip." Sonic replied as he followed Flash out the door. "Really?" "Where?" Flash asked. "Well you'll just have to wait until we get there." Sonic replied teasingly. "Aw, come on dad." Flash whined as Sonic laughed.

"Now you two be safe." Amy said as she watched them take off from the door. "We will mom, don't worry." Flash replied. "Alright, well you two have fun." Amy said to Sonic and Flash. "We will." They shouted as they took off into the distance ready for there new adventure.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the story guys.**

**I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and liked this story, seriously you guys are what keep me writing these stories.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed my story, please give your final thoughts and reviews to me if you want, and I hope you enjoy my other stories and be on the lookout for my other stories to come. Until then, take care.**


End file.
